


The Falconer

by Explosivemarbles



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosivemarbles/pseuds/Explosivemarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barton is 'compromised.' Loki abuses that power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Falconer

“You will kneel.”  
He knelt.  
“You will beg.”  
He begged.  
“You will kiss my feet.”  
And the Hawk kissed his master’s feet. He would do anything the master said. He had followed his master’s instructions to escape the tunnel, to outrun the SHIELD agents. To find a safe haven, to find a way to work on the master’s project. He helped steal the technology. Then the scientists developed what more was needed. He almost felt jealous when the master’s attention wasn’t on him . He was waiting, waiting for that gaze to find him, give him purpose. And when the master asked, he gave. He gave his adoration and his submission. He accepted the master and worshipped the master.   
One day the master asked him to love him, so he did. “No, I wish for you to truly love me.” He asked. So the hawk did. But the master was not satisfied. “No, I wish for you to love me, heart and soul, conscious and subconscious, with all that you are.” And so the hawk did. But still the master was not satisfied. The hawk used his tongue, his manhood, his voice, but never was the master satisfied. Below his rage simmered, and the master knew. He would silence this part of himself, to please the master.   
The woman, she fought him, she hurt him, disrupted him. Her flames, her cold eyes, they enveloped him. His head slammed into the iron and the woman had him. Her desire, her drive; it overcame him. Made him believe that there had been something before the master. But the hawk knew in his heart, even if there had been something before, all that mattered was his master, his plan. His desire.   
So when the moment came, the moment he would aim at the master, he knew the master would catch it, would use the diversion. The master’s image was used, abused, and captured. Stolen by the brother. Taken away from him, bound and gagged. But the hawk knew the secret. The master hid, underground, powerful and potent as ever. They thought the master’s power was audible, containable… the master knew holes, knew to find his way back. He and the master would rise again, together, unstoppable, before the enemy found their blissful hiding place. And while they waited, gathered strength, he would have his reward. For such faithful service. Reward him with the silver tongue he possessed. Fill him with the essence of a god. All the passion reserved would be released, in kissing and sucking and more. The hawk returned to his falconer.

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt from nothing written drunk at 3am. Have at.


End file.
